Various child carriers are currently available for transporting a child by a parent or other individual. Child carriers have become popular for carrying infants and toddlers because they afford the wearer freedom of hand and arm movement while carrying a child. In pursuit of child safety, some of these devices have become overly complex involving, among other things, rigid seats and frames which considerably increase the weight of the carrier and cannot accommodate for the growth of the child. These complex carriers are relatively heavy and place an undue strain upon the wearer, particularly in the lumbar region. In addition, because of the size of many of the present day carriers, they can only be worn on the back thus denying the child the comfort and security of a position where a child and its mother may be in a face-to-face relationship.
Soft structured carriers have become increasingly popular because they are lighter, less cumbersome and more comfortable to wear. These carriers incorporate padding, stitching and fabrics, rather than a rigid frame, to provide the structure. However, some soft-structured carriers hold a child in an upright position with the child's legs hanging down and the base of the child's spine supporting the child's bodyweight. This position may not be optimal for infant and other young children. While an adult spine has four curves, a young child's spine only has two curves. A majority of a young child's spine will form a C-shape (so-called total kyphosis). Positioning a young child, particularly an infant, in an upright position may unduly limit curvature of the spine and puts stress on the infant's sacrum. This can cause the infant's pelvis to tilt backward limiting leg and hip movement, which may impede healthy development of the infant's pelvis.
Moreover, conventional soft structured carriers are usually designed for a very limited age, weight and size of child and make compromises regarding the shape of the carrier to accommodate a range of ages. Even if a carrier supports ergonomic positioning of the child at one age/weight/size, positioning a child in an ergonomic position through the range of ages while utilizing the same carrier poses a problem as different children develop at different rates and the anatomy and physiology of children changes dramatically between infancy and toddlerhood.
A carrier designed for infants or younger babies may not accommodate a child as the child grows into toddlerhood because the seat and back support portions of the carrier will become too small. In an attempt to make carriers more adaptable, some carriers provide additional panels that can be unfolded and added to the seat to widen the seat and/or back panels that can expand (e.g., by unfolding additional back panel material or attaching new panels) to accommodate the child's growth. However, simply widening the seat or lengthening the carrier does not adequately address proper ergonomics.
On the other hand, a carrier designed for older children may not properly support an infant. One solution to this problem is the use of a specially designed “infant insert.” In general, an infant insert is an accessory that incorporates additional padding and structure and makes it possible to carry a small infant in a carrier that would not otherwise properly support the infant. However, not all carriers support the use of infant inserts. Moreover, depending on design, infant inserts may be cumbersome, non-intuitive, and easily lost. In particular, the use of a separate infant insert may require that parents keep track of two separate devices and may significantly increase the difficulty of configuring the carrier for a wearer, the wearing of the carrier, or the ingress and egress of a child to the carrier.
Furthermore, many carriers provide limited flexibility, only allowing the child to be properly oriented in a single orientation either facing the wearer or looking away from the wearer. Due to the foregoing issues, parents often opt for changing carriers as the child ages.